Alfred My Loving Wife?
by DinoMoMo
Summary: America sees how good England is with kids and he decides to take matters into his own hands. Involves Angst, Cute England, Established Relationship and Female America
1. Chapter 1

Alfred My Loving… Wife?

US/Fem-US/UK

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia I WISH I DID!

America sees how good England is with kids and he decides to take matters into his own hands. Involves Angst, Cute England, Established Relationship and Female America.

**I like this story idea. Its kinda Christmas themed. Well just the first chapter. Also sorry for the angst. But anyway ON WITH THE STORY! Enjoy :)**

England smiled as he read the calendar date. 'December 20th! My favorite day of the year next to America's birthday and our anniversary.' Every year England would go around the world to every countries home and give the country a pre-Christmas present. America would sometimes tag along but now that they were dating (2 years now) he would tag along with England.

America smiled as he watched his lover get giddy and began to have a bit of skip in his step. "Babe you excited for today?" "Of course love it's my favorite day of the year, expect your birthday and our anniversary." England smiled as he got ready. America got ready as well and then they were on their way with the gifts and a list. The list had every country in the world and due to England's ocdness it was in alphabetically order.

"Germany is next on the list love. Well I should say Germany and Italy since they got married last year." "Yeah they are a great couple. I heard they had another baby. This time a girl her name is Chibitalia but also known as Maria."

England smiled and then looked out the window to hide his frown. He always wanted children and he wanted them with America. But he knew that two men couldn't have a baby and America told him that he didn't want kids. It broke his heart that America didn't want children with him but he wanted America happy so he never talked about children.

America knew that England wanted children. 'Arthur has always been good with kids and me… I'm a failure, but I want him to be happy and give him kids. But it just doesn't work with two men. Boy if I was a girl then maybe Arthur would be happier.'

England pulled over in front of Germany's house and grabbed three gifts for the family. They walked up and knocked and England played with America's hair a little.

"Babe… stop." "Oh stop your whining it was laying a funny way so I fixed it. I like your hair a certain way you know." America rolled his eyes and the door opened.

"Oh England, America good morning, can I help you with something?" Germany asked.

"Good morning Germany I just wanted to say Merry Christmas. I know it's still a few days away, but America and I do this every year. Also congratulations on the new addition to your family." England said and Germany smiled. "Thank you."

Italy and a small blonde child came to the door. "AH ITS ENGLAND!" Italy screamed as he hid behind Germany. "Oh god. England I'm so sorry about this. Feli he is here to give us early Christmas presents." Italy peeped out then smiled shyly.

"Ah sorry England. And grazie for the gifts." England smiled and handed the gift to Germany. He looked down and saw the blonde haired boy looking at him.

He squatted down to the boy's eye level and smiled. "Hello there." The blonde boy clung to Italy's leg. "I have a present for you and your little sister." The boy looked up at Italy.

"Go ahead baby you can take it. He is a nice man." Italy said. The blonde boy let go of the leg and approached England. England held out the gift. It was a small red wrapped package.

"Grazie mister." The blonde boy voiced softly. The boy unwrapped it and he gasped. It was a glass snowflake ornament for a Christmas tree. It also had his name on it.

"Holy Roman Empire. That's me! Mama Papa look look!" HRE said excitedly. Italy and Germany saw the ornament. "England thank you!" Italy screamed.

"Open yours Germany. It's a combination gift for you and Italy." America said as Arthur kept playing with Holy Roman Empire. America smiled at the scene and was drawn back at Italy's gasp.

"Oh Germany look at it. It's beautiful." Italy said as he held up an ornament with was in the shape of both Italy and Germany. "I made the ornament myself just for you guys."

"England… Arthur thank you very very much." Germany voiced as helped England to his feet and hugged him. England hugged back and laughed a little.

"May I?" England asked as he pointed to HRE. Germany and Italy both nodded and Italy went to get Chibitalia when she began to cry. England picked up Holy Roman Empire and tossed him shallowly in the air. HRE laughed loudly and then England placed him on his hip.

England saw the new baby and he awed. America on the other hand awed as well but on the inside he cried a little. He wanted a baby and he wanted England's.

England placed HRE on the ground and said their goodbyes. "Come back soon England." Holy Roman Empire said. England nodded and waved bye.

America and England finished the list and then went back to England's house. America flopped onto the couch and sighed. "I know you are tired love, why don't you get cleaned up and go to bed." England said.

"You aren't going to shower with me?" America said as he pouted. "Not tonight love. I'm just going to get some water then go to bed." England kissed America's forehead and went to the kitchen. America got up and made his way to the stairs when he heard England begin to cry.

He rushed over to the kitchen but stopped when he heard England start to talk.

"Why doesn't… he want kids? I mean… he would be… a great dad… and he would be so much…. ha… happier. Stupid… stupid Arthur, he won't… ever…want kids. Is it me? Or… is it the fact… that he thinks… he won't be a good father." England cried for a little longer and America felt his heart break.

'Arthur. I'm sorry… WAIT I GOT IT!' America thought as he made his way to England's basement/ magic room.

He opened the door and began to search for a spell book about gender changing. He found one and began to read the spell. 'Ok recite this to make yourself a woman. Easy enough.' America thought as he took in a deep breath and breathed out.

"Make me woman. Make me a girl. One who can't be scorned. Make me one who can give birth. Make me a she. Worthy of thee England. Make me a woman. Make me a woman!" America shouted and then a bright light surrounded the male country and then quickly disappeared. 'What the hell? That was totally bogus!' America thought as he trumped up the stairs back onto the main level. He checked the kitchen to see if England was there and he wasn't.

America made his way to the bedroom and England was already fast asleep. America frowned, but kissed England's forehead. 'I'm so sorry England. I wish there was something I could do to make you happy.' America thought as he curled into England and fell asleep.

**Ok chapter 1 what do ya think? If you can please READ AND REVIEW! I would totally love you forever! **


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred My Loving… Wife Chapter 2

US/Fem-US/UK

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia I WISH I DID!

America sees how good England is with kids and he decides to take matters into his own hands. Involves Angst, Cute England, Established Relationship and Female America.

**Thanks for all the reviews from the first chapter. Also thanks for the helpful tips. Hope you enjoy chapter 2 :D**

When Alfred woke up the next morning he felt… different. He woke up and saw England still asleep and was on his side. America smiled and leaned over and kissed his temple and cheek. America got up and went to the bathroom and then he looked into the mirror.

"Holy shit it worked! I can't believe it worked!" America screamed as he looked in the reflection. He was a woman, but he looked the same although his features were more feminine now. He had hair that was barely touching his shoulders. It was kinda wavy but also kinda of straight. America was surprised but how thin he was now. Also he like the size of his new C sized breasts.

A knock surprised America and he let out a small scream. "Alfred darling are you ok? I heard you scream I minute ago." England said as he knocked on the door again.

America panicked and tried to muster his usual voice to answer England. "Yeah baby I'm fine. Just thought I saw something." America thought he sounded convincing but England wasn't fooled.

"America… are you getting a cold? You sound off. Do you want me to go to the pharmacy to get you some medicine?" England said as worry filled his voice. America felt bad for making him worry and he took in a deep breath and opened the bathroom door.

England was staring as his once male lover, and his jaw hit the floor.

"What the bloody hell did you do? Why are you a woman? Is that where you were last night? In the basement to conjure a spell to…" England said but America cut him off.

"Make me a girl. Yes and yes I was in the basement last night. I heard you crying your eyes out in the kitchen so I decided to give you what you want. I thought if I could do anything that this would be the best way to show you that I want you to be happy. So I made myself into a girl for you so we could start making a family for us." America said as he hugged himself tightly and tried to ward of the tears that were threating to spill over.

England was angry but he was also amazed. He knew America wasn't ready to have children but America wanted him to be happy so he changed himself to make him happy.

"Oh Alfred. You didn't have to do this for me." Arthur said as he held the newly female country. Alfred hugged back and rested his head between the junction of England's neck and shoulder. England was kinda turned on by his lover's breasts but he kept his mind out of the gutter (for now) and focused on the moment.

"I just want you to be happy and I know that a baby would be a good thing for us. I mean you were great with HRE and I saw the light in your eyes when he smiled at you. I hope you can still love me as a female." America said as England placed a delicate kiss on America's lips.

"Of course I will still love you Alfred. But I do have to tell you if we have talked about this then I could have used a spell that lets a man grow female parts but stay male. I mean how do you think Germany and Italy had children."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THERE WAS A SPELL THAT COULD HAVE LET ME STAY A GUY BUT GIVE YOU A KID!" America screamed in his new girly voice.

England smiled and kissed his lovers cheek. "All we needed to do was talk and then maybe we could have been having sex right now. But now that you are all woman we have to wait to see if you have a cycle and then plan accordingly. Also we need to go shopping for… lady things. "

"Wait what cycle? Oh also England can we go out for burgers? I'm starving." America asked. England nodded and grabbed Alfred some baggier clothes for the afternoon.

After burgers and shopping the couple came back to England's house and collapsed on the sofa. America placed all the bags at his feet and leaned back.

"Geez who know shopping for women's clothing was so exhausting." England simply nodded. America rummaged through the bags to find some panties and a bra. He went to the downstairs bathroom to change. England closed his eyes for a moment and then America screamed.

"Arthur!" England rushed over to the bathroom and opened the door.

"Alfred? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" England asked in a panic.

"There is blood coming from… down there." America voiced shyly. England sighed and leaned against the counter.

"America it's completely natural. Every woman once a month goes through a menstrual cycle, and it only lasts 5 days (normally) and then it goes away." England said in a calm voice.

'HOW CAN THIS BE NATURAL! AND WHY IS IT BLOOD?!" America screamed. Arthur left the room for a moment and brought back a medical book.

"Here read this and if you have another questions ask me or look online. Also you are going to need some of these." England said as he gave America a box of tampons and left.

America came out a few later and he didn't look very happy. "Ok so why do you have tampons?"

England blushed "Um I was going to use the spell on myself and I thought I might need those if we didn't have sex soon enough. I'm sorry America I just wanted a child so bad and I thought you didn't want children with me and it just became too much to bear."

America walked behind Arthur and hugged him around the shoulders.

"Maybe we should talk more often then." Alfred whispered softly into Arthur's hair. England just nodded and leaned into the contact coming from Alfred. They stayed like that for a few more minutes and then Arthur stood up and kissed Alfred gently. Alfred kissed back as gently and he pulled away and leaned his forehead against Arthurs.

"I hope the baby has your eyes, and your smile. Also your accent and your big heart. Those are my favorite things about you." America said.

"I hope the baby has your spirit and your hair color. I also hope it's a girl so we can name her Amelia or Sophia." America nodded.

"I hope it's a boy. You know for William or Christopher." England smiled and held America close to him.

"Our baby Alfred. Our baby." England whispered.

**Yes I'm stopping it there. Im evil I know. But I do like the tenderness in this chapter but the next one will be awesome like this one. So please of you want me to continue writing READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred My Loving… Wife? Chapter 3

US/Fem-US/UK

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia I WISH I DID!

America sees how good England is with kids and he decides to take matters into his own hands. Involves Angst, Cute England, Established Relationship and Female America.

**Hey peeps :D Sorry had too anywho I hope you enjoy chapter 3! **

America was so happy when he stopped his period. Arthur was happy as well since America was a totally bitch on his period and he was moodier than ever.

'Thank goodness now he/she can go back to normal.' Arthur thought as he made breakfast for him and his lover. He heard the stair creak and he smiled lightly.

America yawned and grumbled his good morning and leaned against England. "What's for breakfast?" America questioned and England shooed him away.

"Love it's a surprise. So off to the dining room, I will be there in a minute." England said with a smile. Alfred was to tired and hungry to care so he did what he was told. He waited… and waited. Then Arthur appeared with pancakes, eggs, bacon, and orange juice.

"Wow babe! All of this for me?" America asked as England put everything down and sat across from him. America dug in while Arthur sipped coffee and ate a pancake or two. He then opened up the newspaper and began to scan. America was finished and he was very full. He smiled and got up, crossed the table, and kissed Arthur thoroughly.

"Well if I knew that would be your reaction I would make you pancakes every day." England said as they broke apart. America just smiled his hero smile and began to clean up the dishes. England helped clean the dishes and afterword they had a nice morning just curling together and watching some old time cartoons. America was laughing and smiling and England was just thinking of the baby they will have.

'Oh god if it has my eyebrows...' England thought as America tugged on his shirt.

"Hey England whatcha thinking about? Are you having second thoughts?" America said worriedly. England shook his head and went back to thinking.

"Well the hell are you thinking about?!" America shouted as he got out of England's grip and stood up.

"America calm down. I'm thinking about the baby so I'm not having second thought. Please just calm down." England said as he gently grabbed America's hand and pulled him back down onto him.

America just fell limp into England's arms and stayed perfectly still. England was running his fingers through his hair and then he began to cry.

"Are you having second thoughts America, because I can change you back to a male and we can forget all about this. I would do that for you America." England said as he sobbed.

"I…"

**Ha who's a bitch ME! Evil cliffhanger I know but its what was meant to be. You know the drill. READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Alfred My Loving… Wife? Chapter 4

US/Fem-US/UK

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia I WISH I DID!

America sees how good England is with kids and he decides to take matters into his own hands. Involves Angst, Cute England, Established Relationship and Female America.

**Ok got some complaints about last chapter and I kinda want to clear it up. Yes England is moody, and I will use Alfred's girl name in this chapter and from the rest til the end. Ok now that's settled. ONTO CHAPTER 4! Also this chapter is Rated M for sex!**

"I…" America started but then England stood up and gently placed America back on the couch and ran upstairs and slammed the bedroom door. America was confused and then she was angry.

"England… England!" America shouted as she ran up the stairs and began to knock on the door.

"Go away America." England said in a small voice. America groaned and laid her head on the door.

"You didn't let me finish. I was going to say no I haven't changed my mind. I want a baby with you and I will have a baby with you. I'm not going to change my mind." America said and England cracked the door a little. America leaned back and straightened up.

"You aren't changing your mind?" England said. America nodded and England pulled her into the room. He placed her on the wall and began to passionately kissed America. America was surprised but kissed back just as passionately.

England broke the kiss and leaned his head against America's. He smiled and so did she.

"I love you America. Or do you prefer Alfred or Amelia?" England asked. "Amelia. Since I'm going to be a girl for a while I might as well get used to it. Also I love you too. " America answered. England nodded and gently kissed America.

America moaned as England's tongue invaded her mouth and caressed her tongue. England took America off the wall and laid her on the bed, and began to suck and nip at her neck.

"Ar… Arthur… oh God!" Amelia shouted as Arthur opened her shirt and began to nip at the tops of her breasts. "God just take off my bra!"

England smiled and unhooked the bra and began to lick and suck Amelia's nipples. Amelia screamed and Arthur sucked harder. America took of England's shirt and rolled on top of him. America began to play with his nipples and loved the response England gave her.

England took off his pants and America's. England then rolled them over and pinned America's hands above her.

"Oh America you are so sexy under me. Look at you perky breasts and soaked panties. Damn hot." England said as America wiggled under him.

'England was right. My panties are soaking, but god he is so sexy when he is dominating me.' America thought and then England pulled down his boxers revealing his very hard cock. America stared and then her mouth watered.

"You see something you like Amelia?" America just nodded and leaned up to try and take to cock in her mouth but England pressed her back down. "No no love. I want to cum only by your sweet sweet love organ. Nothing else."

America was shivering in anticipation and then England took off America's panties and moaned at the sight of America's lower half. England let go of Amelia's hands and went down on her.

"Oh… God… Engl.. England!" America screamed. England licked his lips and they tasted like her juices. America was shaking and she felt so hot.

"Please… Arthur please." America stuttered. England gave her a 'what' look.

"Put it in. Please put it in!" America shouted and England nodded. He grabbed the lube out of the nightstand and lubed up three fingers.

England inserted one finger and America was wiggling uncontrollably and England was smiling. He inserted the other two fingers and then he knew that America was ready.

America whimpered as England withdrew his fingers. Arthur lubed himself up and moaned quietly as he did. England settled himself between America's open legs and he placed himself at her entrance.

"Ready?" America nodded and then England took in a deep breath and slowly entered Amelia. Amelia moaned loudly and so did Arthur.

"Oh God Amelia… so tight!" England moaned as he began to move slowly but firmly.

"AH!" America screamed as England began to move harder and faster. England felt his climax coming hard and fast. America felt England hit her sweet spot and then she came hard.

"Arthur!" Amelia screamed and tightened around Arthur tightened himself and came. "Amelia!"

They both were panting and super tired. England pulled out of her and then pulled her close. Amelia smiled and snuggled closer.

"How was that?" Arthur asked.

"Is there a better word than fantastic? Like mega-super-awesomely-fantastic." Amelia smiled and so did Arthur.

"Hopefully we can have more of this." England voiced with hope lacing his tone. America nodded and began to fall asleep. Arthur kissed her forehead and closed his eyes as well.

_**A few weeks later…**_

America and England couldn't keep their hands off each other. For the past few weeks they were constantly pressed against each other.

America woke up one morning and she didn't feel very well. 'Maybe…' She thought and she went to the bathroom and went under the sink for a test.

She took the test and placed in on the counter and waited. She waited for a little while and then checked it.

"Oh my god… Arthur!" Amelia yelled. Arthur ran in and Amelia showed him the test.

"Plus is good?" Arthur asked. Amelia nodded her head vigorously. "Amelia.. We are!" England said as he picked up America and swung her around the bedroom (not the bathroom).

"Pregnant…Ah Arthur!" Amelia shouted and kissed her man over and over.

**He he he… I thought we should do a happy chapter. Also sorry for the sucky sex scene I tried. R/R PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

Alfred My Loving… Wife? Chapter 5

US/Fem-US/UK

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia I WISH I DID!

America sees how good England is with kids and he decides to take matters into his own hands. Involves Angst, Cute England, Established Relationship and Female America.

**Ok so I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while… But I'm here now and I shall update :D… Anyways enjoy as always.**

**2 months pregnant…**

America was happy that she was pregnant. Arthur was also happy but he could deal without the morning sickness. Every morning he heard Amelia puking her guts out then brush her teeth. Then she would walk blush and ask for something disgusting but England would always make her it.

"You want what!?" England yelled. America blushed more and then felt bad.

"No it's ok you don't have to make it… I will just eat some cereal or something." America said with tears in her eyes. England felt guilty and then brought his girlfriend close to him.

"No darling I'm sorry to yell. I just don't think that a pickled beet, spinach, ham, and cheddar cheese omelet would be good for the baby… WAIT that's all healthy food besides the cheese… Who are you and what have you done to America?!" England said. America shook her head and decided to do it herself.

England saw her start to get the ingredients out but then Arthur took the cheese from her.

"Answer me!" England shouted. America felt a surge of anger flow through her.

"Nothing is wrong you fucking bastard! I can't fucking control what I want! So screw you I'm leaving!" America shouted back and went upstairs and slammed the door hard. The picture next to the door fell and England heard the glass break. England ran upstairs and saw the shattered glass in front the door. America opened the door and England stepped on the glass and pushed her back lightly.

"What the hell!" America shouted and then she looked at Arthur. England grimaced as he tried to take a step.

"Bloody hell… right glass in my foot." England whispered himself. America squatted down and took a look at England's feet. They was a lot of glass in the right foot, but only a small shard in the left.

"Why did you step on glass?" America questioned.

"I stepped on it so you wouldn't. The picture next to the door fell and the glass shattered and so I stopped you from stepping on it by me stepping on it and pushing you back. Now if you excuse me there is glass to clean up." England said as he tried to step but then pain flooded his system.

"England don't I will do it." America said as she jumped over the glass and ran down stairs to get the broom and dust pan. England sat down to keep pressure off his aching feet. America came back and began to sweep.

"You know after this I'm taking you to the hospital right?" America said as she got all the glass into the dust pan. She threw it away in the bathroom and then America came back and picked England up bridal style and carried him to the car.

**A Few Hours Later…**

England had all the glass removed by he still put press on his feet until the next morning so he was in temporary wheelchair. America opened the door and wheeled Arthur in.

"Thanks love, but I think I can do it from here." England said and he wheeled himself to the kitchen to make something small to eat since he hadn't eaten all day. America followed suddenly she felt hungry and she got out bread for a grilled cheese.

"You want one too?" America asked and England nodded as he tried to wheel to the fridge but Amelia stopped him.

"Please rest." She pleaded and he saw the tears in her eyes and he wheeled back to the table.

America made grilled cheeses and they were very tasty. England was happy that America cooked and he kissed her hand in appreciation. America blushed and kissed her boyfriend's cheek.

America felt something cramp inside of her and she gripped her stomach. England was worried and he held her close.

"Arthur it hurts… Arthur!" Amelia shouted as she felt something trickle out of her. Amelia immediately recognized this and then she fell limp into Arthur's arms and she let it happen.

"Amelia… America what happened?!" England shouted and America looked up at him. She shook her head and then laid her face into his lap, and began to cry.

England realized it and he gripped Amelia tightly and he cried silently.

The next morning America went to the doctor and they confirmed the miscarriage. They apologized repeatedly but America was too numb to even feel anything but sadness and guilt. The doctor's gave America some medicine to help the body with the removal of the once living being inside America.

England thanked the doctors and took America home. They didn't talk at all until England took America's hand and gripped it loosely.

"Maybe… maybe we can try again. The doctors said we could try again in the next 2 months. But ultimately it's up to you. I think we should try again. I mean you and I want this so badly that this shouldn't stop us from trying again." England said and all America did was look out the window.

England was worried about America. She was a shell of the woman she once was and it was breaking his heart to see her like this. Her depression was deep and all England could was hold her close and pray she came back.

America felt guilty. It was her responsibility to take care of the life inside of her and she couldn't even do that. The doctors told her that it happened but she swore it was a sign that she and England weren't ready for a baby. She cuddled close to herself and tried not to cry too much when England was around. England pulled into the driveway and they both got out.

'I should have seen the signs… the bleeding… the menstrual like cramps… the pain… maybe not the vomiting but still… it's my fault for losing the baby.' America thought over and over again.

**Sorry for the unfortunate turn of events… but I swear this story will end happy! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! ALSO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Alfred My Loving… Wife? Chapter 6

US/Fem-US/UK

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia I WISH I DID!

America sees how good England is with kids and he decides to take matters into his own hands. Involves Angst, Cute England, Established Relationship and Female America.

**Ok I know last chapter was sad and heart breaking but I promise it will be ok because England is magical and he won't let his sweetheart be so sad… Thanks for all the review and for sticking with me thru this.**

**5 months later…**

America was getting more and more depressed as each day went by. Sure she had good days but not really anymore. That worried England and he decided to take matters into his own hands.

'Ok America my love this is for you.' England thought as he went to the basement and conjured up a spell for America. The spell was a unique one and England didn't know how it affect America but he didn't care at the moment. He wanted America to be happy so he created a happy spell.

The vial holding the spell was lighting up different colors, and England decided to put it in some Coke so then America couldn't tell what was in there.

England poured a glass and poured the spell in and took it upstairs with him. Most of the time America was in bed and she rarely got up unless it was to go the bathroom or eat something.

"Darling… I brought you something to drink." England said as he sat next to America. America rolled over and looked at the glass. She laid up and took the glass.

"Thanks." She whispered so softly England had a hard time hearing her.

'Please please work!' England thought as America took a small sip and then she looked at the glass funny. She shrugged and down the rest of it. England was glad and then he took the glass from her and set it on the nightstand. America smiled at England and laid her head on his shoulder.

'This may have worked. She actually smiled at me. Damn I missed that smile.' England thought as he absentmindedly stroked Amelia's hair. They stayed like that for another minute or two until America jumped from the bed.

"Hey what the hell are we doing inside? It's beautiful outside so let's get out thereand go to the park!" America shouted as she got ready swiftly and smiled. England was dumbfounded but then he was happy.

"Ok sounds good to me. Which park?" Arthur asked and America shouted Hyde Park.

_**At the Park….**_

Amelia and Arthur were holding hands and they were laughing and smiling all the time. The skies were clear and so were their heads. Amelia was looking at a mine act while Arthur got some popcorn from a vendor. Amelia smiled and the mine took a bow. England came back and he smiled and offered popcorn.

"Hey Arthur why don't we go out anymore?" America asked as they sat on the cool ground. England tensed and then he sighed.

"Well love you have been so depressed lately since the… you know. So we didn't go out since you were not getting out of bed." England answered. America felt horrible for all the things she has done to England. She broke his heart but she was going to fix it.

England started to feel bad about giving the spell to America but he did it for a good reason… right?

"Um America there is something I want to tell…." England started but was stopped when America gently pressed her lips to his. Her lips were soft and sweet and England couldn't help but kiss back.

They spent most of the rest of the day in the park. They went to a small bistro nearby. America got a cheeseburger and England got fish and chips. America felt happy and England was feeling guilty.

"America I need to tell you something." England said. America stopped stuffing her face for a moment and looked at England. England took in a breath and began to explain.

"Darling you mean more to me than anything in the world, and when you were depressed… it hurt me as well love. So I gave you a happiness spell. I thought it would be good for you and I was kind of right. I mean you are up and out of the house, but I feel bad for forcing you to be something that you aren't. I'm very sorry Amelia can you forgive me?" England said as he saw tears form in America's eyes.

"Um… Arthur I'm happy that you care so much about me, but I'm not mad at you. Like at all." England's mouth gapped and America leaned over and took advantage of it. England groaned as he felt America's tongue began to massage and caress it. America was happy with his response but they were in public

America broke the kiss and England was blushing profusely. America smiled and held England's hand was she went back to her burger. They finished up and paid the bill. England quickly drove them home and America could tell her was anxious.

"Arthur something you want to tell me?" England nodded but he pulled into the driveway. Being the gentleman he was he opened the door for Amelia. She smiled and went inside.

"Amelia we haven't had sex in months and with those months your body has healed from the miscarriage… love I'm saying we can try again. Right here right now if you want to." England said.

"Of course I want to… Arthur I… I love you." Amelia smiled and Arthur smiled back. They began to kiss passionately. Then England tangled himself into Amelia and they were thrown into the thrones of passions. (**A/N: Yes I'm being lazy in this chapter**)

Afterwards Amelia was lying comfortably on Arthur's chest. Arthur was rubbing Amelia's back gently and he had a soft smile on his face.

"England…" America called out softly. England squeezed her hip to show that he was paying attention.

"What if… this doesn't make me pregnant?" America asked in a quiet and worried voice. England chuckled and America was confused.

"Then we try again. And again, and again until it works. I'm even willing to let doctors do it if the natural way doesn't work. But I swear we will get pregnant again and we will have a little boy or girl running around here." England said in a confident voice. America was beaming on the inside and in response she curled tighter into his whole body.

'I believe that we will. My strong England.' America thought as she drifted to asleep.

**WOOOOO I'm done :D sorry about being shitty and not updating but you know that blasted writers block. SUCKS ASS! Anyway PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
